


Усталость

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Kudos: 11





	Усталость

Я устал поступать иначе,  
Выбирать себе путь короче…  
А прицел, издеваясь, скачет  
Рваной линией, вместо точек.

И сбоит в лихорадке сердце,  
Разрываясь на долг и веру.  
Но от долга не отвертеться  
И не спрятать себя за дверью,

Чтобы выбить ее ударом,  
Из груди вырывая хрипы…  
Лихорадка ласкает жаром…  
Эх, лежать мне теперь убитым,

Снова звезды считать глазами,  
Но на небе, не на предплечье.  
Мне убить его приказали…  
Застрелиться выходит легче.


End file.
